


if i am icarus you are the sun

by melliesgrant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its my first fic on here, short af, this sucks okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliesgrant/pseuds/melliesgrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>han looks upon his feelings for luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i am icarus you are the sun

He didn’t know how it happened but it happened, and as much as he denied it to himself he knew that the feelings were there. It still was a shock, the infamous Han Solo developing feelings for anyone was bizarre, much less some naive boy with far too much hope for the galaxy. The two were far from being the same, one being a man who had traveled all over the galaxy, not believing in anything that he couldn’t see. The other was barely out of boyhood, not even in his twenties, and had just recently seen the planets outside of the desert land he grew up in. He was naive, innocent, unworldly, far too trusting, and believed in this ridiculous thing called the force. Yet he was also loving, effervescent, and he shined so bright anytime Han got close to him he felt as if he would be the next Icarus and burn from the inside out. He was Luke Skywalker, he was everything Han was not, and he was the person he loved so dearly it hurt.

So it happened quickly and suddenly, his hard heart thawed as that boy warmed it with his big blue eyes and hope that could make even the worst of people second guess their decisions in life and where they stand. Maybe it didn’t happen so suddenly, maybe Han was just blind to it and suddenly it was too much for his heart to handle and he realized just how in love he was with the blonde boy. Of course he couldn’t just go up and tell him though, that was not the Han Solo way. In all honesty, Han was the grey, cold, and unevenly lined tile and love was the smooth marble that rolled, rough along its edges. Han was someone used to flirting and dating but never loving, and with Luke he wasn’t sure if he wanted to risk it and not let it work. He loved him too much for it to be ruined and never see him again, make things uncomfortable, or worst of all - have Luke break his heart. 

So he did what Han Solo always did, he left before things could get worse. Maybe if he left while it was good so it would always be good in his mind, so when he sat alone in his bed at night far far away from the Skywalker boy he could think of them and have his heart flutter with happiness and with what could have been. He didn’t want to have it all end, think about it and have his heartbreak over and over again. That’s what he planned, but even as he left he couldn’t help but try with Luke. 

“That's right, yeah. Got some old debts I gotta pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you? Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. We could use you.” It was his way of trying to keep him safe, safe with him, asking him to leave this fight Han was sure he couldn’t come back from and instead travel around the galaxy with him. He was asking him to fall in love with him as they looked at the stars in the sky and forget whatever dangers this world seemed to drag Luke in to. 

Things could never be that easy in such a cruel galaxy though, and Luke walked away from his offer with some words that made Han rethink it all. Rethink it all so much that as he flew away he ultimately decided to turn back, because even if getting close would end in his skin being burned, at least he got to have more time and memories with the sun he loved so much. He no longer cared about being Icarus, a story people told to warn their children not to get too close to the sun, because if being Icarus meant he got to even graze the warm skin that was Luke Skywalker, it was all worth it.


End file.
